nueva vida en konoha
by lunalove9
Summary: contiene personajes inventados y de corazon de melon


NUEVA VIDA EN KONOHA

INTRODUCCIÓN

Sara, la sobrina de tsunade-sama se ha mudado a konoha a hacer bachillerato en el instituto publico de alli pero todo empieza cuando forma una banda con sus nuevos y su enamorado, por que se reencuentra de manera inesperada con ciertas personas que creia haber olvidado y que volverán a su vida con mas fuerza que nunca, entre ellos su exnovio y su antigua mejor amiga de otro instituto… sin embargo eso no es lo peor, ella de pequeña vivia en konoha, pero sufrió un accidente al volver del colegio que hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que vivió en konoha de pequeña ¿será capaz de recordar su antigua vida en konoha?

CAPITULO 1: LA NUEVA…

¿?:¡sara! Por fin llegaste (le abraza)

sara: ¡hola tia! Cuanto tiempo (la abraza)

Tsunade: cariño, como has crecido (le mira de arriba abajo)

sara: ya no tengo 10 años tengo 16 no voy a ser la misma enana que antes

Tsunade: bueno esta bien. Vamos a llevar tu equipaje a la habitación antes de que se haga mas tarde. Por cierto mañana empiezas en el instituto publico

sara: vale ( -_- ahora me toca otra vez ser la chica nueva)

Tsunade:¡casi se me olvida!

sara: ¿?

Tsunade: te voy a presentar a unos chicos que irán contigo a clase (le estira del brazo)

sara: (solo espero que no me critiquen…)

¿?: estoy deseando conocer a la sobrina de tsunade-sama

¿?2: ojala sea agradable a la vista

¿?3: dobe no seas pervertido

¿?2: callate teme seguro que estabas pensando lo mismo

¿?: (tsunade-sama ven ya porfavor -_-)

Tsunade:¡ parad los dos! (golpea la mesa)

¿?2 y ¿?3: ¡hai!

¿?: (aleluya)

Tsunade: os he llamado para…

¿?2: si si, para conocer a tu sobrina, que mañana ingresará en el instituto y bla bla bla

sara: ¿puedo pasar ya?

Tsunade : (suspiro) esta bien pasa

sara: ho-hola ( ve a dos chicos uno rubio y ojos azules y otro moreno ojos negros peleandose y a una chica pelirrosa masajeandose el puente de la nariz y pidiendo paciencia)

Tsunade: sara, ella es Sakura

Sakura: hola (sonrie)

sara: hola ( baja la cabeza)

Tsunade: el chillon naruto y el otro sasuke. ¡ que os divirtáis! (se va)

sara:…

naruto:¡hola sara! ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

sara: etto…

Sasuke:¡ dobe deja a la chica!

sara: gracias… ( se sonroja)

naruto:¡ dejame teme, por lo menos trato de ser amistoso con ella!

Sara: e-etto… no hace falta que…

Sakura: (le estira del brazo) dejalos que se peleen

Sara: (se queda mirando a sasuke y a naruto y se rie)

Sakura: parecen crios (mira a sasuke y se sonroja)

Sara: ¿te gusta sasuke?´

Sakura: si… pero el no se fija en mi (baja la mirada)

Naruto:¡ eh chicas! ¿por que no damos una vuelta y le enseñamos konoha a sara?

Sara: no hace falta que…

Sasuke: dejalo, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza…

Naruto:¡vamos entonces!( le agarra del brazo y van corriendo hacia la calle)

Sakura: ¿A dónde crees que va?

Sasuke: considerando que son…(mira su reloj) casi las siete… y conociendolo a el obviamente se dirige al ichiraku

Mientras tanto en el ichiraku

¿?: un bol de ramen

¿?2: ¡oido cocina!

Naruto:¡ mira sara, este es el mejor restaurante de ramen del mundo!...(se gira) hola itachi

Sara: ho-hola (se sonroja)

Itachi: hola sara, ¿ naruto ya la estas acosando? (se rie)

Naruto: no digas tonterias

Itachi: mira como la tienes sujeta (se rie)

Sara: ( mira y se da cuenta de que esta apretandole con fuerza de la emoción, se separa rapidamente y se sonroja)

Sakura: jo naruto que manera de correr…(resopla)

Sara:… (le suena el estomago) lo siento…(baja la cabeza)

Itachi: normal, después de lo que te habrá hecho correr naruto a mi tambien me daria hambre ( acerca otro asiento) sientate

Sakura: (le da un codazo y le mira picaramente)

Sara: (le ignora y se sienta algo sonrojada)

Itachi: he oido que mañana es tu primer dia en el instituto

Sara: s-si

Itachi: pues cuidado con tus compañias (mira a naruto y se rie)

Sara: el solo me estaba enseñando konoha y…

Itachi: era broma, se que naruto es de la mejor compañía pero no todos son como el o Sakura o mi hermano

Sara: lo sé…(baja la mirada)

Itachi: ¿estas bien?

Sara: si… es solo que… no nada

Itachi: si es el miedo a ser criticada, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ellos no te harian eso, ni yo tampoco

Sara: eso lo se pero… no se… creo que no esperaba hacer amigos tan pronto ni tampoco hacerlos. Siempre me ha costado mucho hacer amigos

Sakura: tengo una idea

Sara:¿Qué?

Sakura: mañana por la tarde cuando te haya presentado a las chicas podemos quedar en mi casa aprovechando que es viernes y hacer una fiesta de pijamas

Sara: vale (sonrie)

Itachi: ( tiene una sonrisa preciosa)

Sara: (ve que itachi le mira)( es un encanto… creo que me gusta)

Naruto: (observa el intercambio de miradas de sara e itachi) ¿es que os gustais?

Itachi: ( estaba terminando de comer cuando al oir eso escupió el caldo)

Itachi y sara:¡ naruto!(se sonrojan)

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: baka

Sakura: no le hagas caso a naruto, dice cosas sin pensar

Sara: ( aun sonrojada por su comentario)(le vuelve a sonar el estomago mas fuerte)

Naruto:¡a comer!

Sara: ( seguia sentada al lado de itachi y no podia dejar de mirarle de reojo mientras hablaba con Sakura)

Sakura: ( se acerca a ella) a mi no me engañas

Sara: (seguía embelesada mirando a itachi)¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura: que se quien te gusta (mira a itachi)

Sara: ¡ no! (se tapa la boca y sale corriendo)

Naruto:¡ sara espera!

Itachi: yo voy ( y sale corriendo detrás suya)

Sara: (¿Cómo puede creer que me guste itachi?... aunque bueno si me gusta un poco pero. No sara, no puedes permitirte que te dañen otra vez teniendo tan reciente…)

Itachi: (le alcanza) ¿estas bien? ( le gira y ve que esta llorando) ¿por que lloras?

Sara: no puedo… lo siento… no por ahora ( se esconde en su pecho)

Itachi: ¿Qué no puedes?

Sara: enamorarme…

Itachi: ¿te hicieron daño? (le abraza)

Sara: si… fue poco antes de enterarme de que me tenia que mudar…

Itachi: te diré una cosa: no prometo hacer que no te dañen otra vez pero si lo hacen prometo estar ahí para escucharte, asi que deja de llorar ( le seca las lagrimas)

Sara: ¿por que… te preocupas por mi? Apenas nos conocemos y ya te preocupas como si me conocieras de años

Itachi: por que la gente como tu escasea y hay que cuidarla

Sara:¿Cómo yo?

Itachi: con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la tuya y ese carácter tuyo ( se acerca a su cara)

Sara: (se acerca tambien)

Itachi: (se acerca hasta que junta sus labios con los de sara fundiendose en un tierno beso)

Sara: (cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera de su ojo)

Sakura: ¡estan ahí!

Naruto: sara-chan ¿estas bien?

Sara: (se separa rapido) si (se seca las lagrimas)

GUAU GUAU

Sara: reconoceria ese ladrido en cualquier sitio (se gira) ¡luna! (ve correr hacia ella una perra marrón pequeña con un collar rosa)

Luna:¡guau!(le lame la cara)

Sara:¡mi princesa!(abraza a luna).

CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DIA.

HABITACIÓN DE SARA…

Luna: guau (le lame la cara)

Sara: hola princesa (mira el reloj y acaricia a luna) las 7… (pasa las manos por su cara para despertarse y sin darse cuenta paso los dedos por sus labios recordando el beso de itachi)

Tsunade:¡ arriba dormilona ve a desayunar!

Sara:¡voy, voy! (baja a luna de la cama y va a vestirse) (se pone a cantar) a tu vera, a tu vera siempre a la verita tuya, siempre a la verita tuya aunque de celos muera(suena el movil) ¿diga?... ¡ ho-hola itachi!(se sonroja)… si claro, nos vemos alli…¿seguro que prefieres venir tu?... ya veo… nos vemos en un rato… si enfrente te espero a las 8 menos cuarto… adios (cuelga ella) es un cielo (suspira) (se apoya en la pared y baja hasta el suelo)

Tsunade: sara (toca la puerta) ¿te queda mucho? Que se enfria todo

Sara: (pensando en itachi) ya voy… vamos luna (se levanta del suelo y sale con el tiempo justo para encontrarse con itachi en la puerta)

Itachi: ( es muy pronto tendré que esperar)(no ve que ya viene)

Sara: ¿itachi?

Itachi: … (levanta la mirada)(se sonroja un poco) estas guapa

Sara: (se sonroja) gra-gracias tu tambien

Itachi: ( dandose cuenta de que se olvidaba de algo) ¿vamos?

Sara: vale (se subió a la moto de itachi y cuando cogió velocidad se apretó fuerte contra el y al llegar a la escuela no tardaron ni un minuto en rodearles muchas chicas cuando vieron aparecer a itachi y miraban mal a sara) … ( sale corriendo cuando se choca con alguien) pe-perdon

¿?: ¿estas bien?

Sara: si lo siento ( levanta la mirada)

¿?: ¿por que lloras?

Sara: no lo sé ni yo. Puede que… (ve a itachi haciendose paso a través de todas las chicas) amor

¿?: no llores mas

Sara: gracias ( se seca las lagrimas)

Itachi: sara (le coge las manos) lo siento, no sabia que ya me perseguirían al mismo llegar

Sara: ¿por que me pides perdón? Ni que estuvieramos saliendo ( llora otra vez y se apoya en su pecho) yo te tendria que pedir perdón por comportarme como una cria

Itachi: no eres una cria

Sakura:¡ sara! (agita la mano)

Sara: Sakura (sonrie)

Itachi: eso sonrie (le besa antes de irse a clase) nos vemos luego

Sara: ( *¬* que… que… que todo)

Sakura: tierra llamando a sara

Sara: ¿ah? Hola (aun embelesada por el beso)

Sakura: y ayer saliste corriendo cuando te pregunte si te gustaba (mirada picara)

¿?:¡hola! ¡ que blusa tan mona! ( empuja a Sakura haciendo que casi caiga al suelo)

¿?2: ino, no seas tan burra, que un dia de estos la matas

Ino: ¿eh? (mirando la blusa de sara) lo siento frentona

Sakura: ino cerda, no me vuelvas a empujar

Sara:¿ siempre están asi?

¿?2 Y ¿?3: todo el dia igual

Sakura e ino: eso no es verdad

¿?2: vaya que no ¿a que si hinata?

Hinata: si verdad ten-ten

Naruto:¡sara-chan!

Sara: ¿sara-chan?

Sakura: ni caso

Sara: (gotita anime) vale ( ve que algo se acerca al galope hacia ella) Sakura ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura: (gotita anime) ya la han visto (suspira)¡ corre! (le agarra del brazo y salen corriendo)

Sara: ¿Qué pasa?

Ino: los chicos que cuando ven a una chica nueva y que esté de tan buen ver como tú la acosan y la siguen como su sombra (llegan a clase)

Ten-ten: ¿Qué toca ahora?

Hinata: quimica creo

Sakura: si… (suspira)

Sara: (entra y ve que el profesor no ha llegado y que la gente se queda mirandola)

¿?: ¡ bueno venga todos para adentro!

Sakura: (le coge del brazo) vamos sientate con nosotras

Ino: me han contado que ayer te besaste con uno de los tios mas buenos de todo el instituto ¿es verdad? (mirada picara)

Sara: ( gotita anime) no se de que hablas (mira a otro lado y se sonroja)

Ten-ten: te has sonrojado eso es que es verdad ( sonrisa pervertida)

Sara: eso no es verdad ( mentira, que beso dios… *¬*)

Sakura: no nos engañas que yo os vi

Sara:…(¿Cómo que nos vio…? A lo mejor deberia confesar puede que no sea tan malo…) bueno a lo mejor… ¡ vale si, me besó!

Ino y ten-ten: ¡lo sabia!

Sara: ¡shh! (les tapa la boca) no lo digais tan alto

MIENTRAS EN LA CLASE DE ITACHI

¿?: itachi, me han contado que ayer te vieron ``recibiendo a la nueva´´ (se rie)

Itachi: (se sonroja un poco) ¿Cómo recibiendo?

¿?2: ya sabes a lo que me refiero (mirada pervertida)

Itachi: Sasori, no digas tonterias no besé a nadie ( mentira… )

¿?2: nos lo contó un pajarito amigo tuyo

Itachi: (muchas gracias naruto) os lo contarian mal kisame.

Sasori: ya, ya, claro, claro

Itachi: ¿Cómo que ya ya claro claro? ( a naruto lo mato en el descanso)

¿?: que os vimos itachi

Itachi: ( me han descubierto) ¿Qué? Es una amiga

¿?: a mi no me engañas, se te nota que mientes.

Itachi: (mejor confesar) ¡vale, si la besé! ¿pasa algo?

¿?: ¡ vaya con el uchiha! ¿Qué pasó con eso que `` no me interesa nadie no quiero estar en una relación´´?

Sasori: yo no digo nada, a mi me da igual, pero nos lo podias haber contado tú y no tener que enterarnos porque deidara os vió cuando iba con…

Deidara: ( hizo un gesto de que se callara sin que lo viera itachi)

Itachi: ¿mientras iba con quien?

Sasori: con… con… con no me acuerdo

Itachi: ya ya claro claro

Deidara: se iba a enterar de todas maneras asi que… iba con hanabi hyuuga

Itachi: ¡anda con deidara! Y me deciais a mi (se rie)

CLASE DE SARA

Sakura: ¡por fin terminó quimica! Odio esa asignatura

Sara: no está tan mal… (gotita anime)

Ino: ¿en que piensas?( mirada picara)

Sara: en nada (se sonroja)

Ino: ¿y ese nada tiene nombre?

Sara: ya te he dicho que me besé con el ¿por que me sigues atosigando asi?

Ino: por que hay algo que no nos has contado todavía

Sara: (no voy a poder tener ningun recuerdo bonito para mi sola… -_-) esta bien os lo cuento (le cuenta lo que pasó antes de que ellas llegaran)

Ten-ten: es un cielo

Hinata: todo un encanto

Sara: si (se sonroja) ¿por que tiene que ser tan perfecto?

Ino: lo dices como si fuera malo

Sakura: es el tipo de hombre con el que todas soñamos

Ino, hinata y ten-ten: (asienten varias veces)

Sara: (gotita anime) ¿ y a vosotras quien os gusta?

Sakura: (mira a sasuke y se sonroja)

Hinata: (ve acercarse a naruto y se pone roja)

Ten-ten: ( ve a neji y suspira)

Sara: (se rie) ¿a que no mola?

Naruto: ¿el que no mola?

Sasuke: dobe no seas cotilla

Naruto: ¡callate teme!

Sasuke: ¡ callate tu baka!

Sara: (ya empiezan) ¿Qué toca ahora?

¿?: golf en la nieve es super divertido

Sara: (¿de que me suena a mi eso…?) (se acuerda) ¡tres retards en la edad media!

¿?: ¿tu tambien lo has visto?

Sara: (asiente muchas veces)

¿?2: ¡ otra criaturita del señor!

Sakura: hola a vosotros tambien

¿?: es que por aquí no hay muchas criaturitas del señor

¿?2: soy kiba y el es lee

Lee: ¿Cómo se llama el personaje de rubius en los sims?

Sara: Papadopoulos mcmenú

Kiba: una criaturita muy guapa

Sara: gracias (sonrie) (¿el no es el chico de esta mañana?)

Kiba: ¿tu eres la chica que lloraba esta mañana?

Sara: (si es el) si, era yo…

Kiba: ¿estas mejor?

Sara: si gracias (sonrie)

Sakura: ¿vamos ya a clase?

Sara: (se da cuenta de que estaban ya en la puerta esperando) ¿eh? Si.(mientras iban sara, kiba y lee conversando sobre los videos de elrubiusomg, vió pasar a itachi aunque el no la vió y se quedó embobada tanto que no vió que se iba a chocar con una columna y antes de que chocara…)

¿?:¡cuidado! (sujeta a sara para que no siga andando)

Sara: gra-gracias (ve que es itachi)

Itachi: ¿estas bien?

Sara: si

Itachi: ¿en que pensabas para no ver la columna?

Sara: etto… (se sonroja)

Sakura: creo que la respuesta es evidente (se rie)

Itachi y sara: (se sonrojan y se separan)

Naruto: no entiendo por que se sonrojan

Kiba: naruto y su ignorancia (se rie)

Todos: (se rien menos naruto quien seguia sin entender y menos itachi y sara que no le veian gracia)

Itachi: ya me voy que llego tarde ( le guiña un ojo a sara)

Sara: (se sonroja todavía mas) adios… (voy a hacer una tonteria) espera (va hacia el)

Itachi: ¿Qué…? (no le da tiempo porque sara le dio un beso)

Sara: (se separa) (ya me puedo ir tranquila) nos vemos

Sakura: ( a kiba) si después de eso naruto sigue sin entenderlo es que es mas tonto de lo que creia

Kiba: no esperes milagros

Naruto: ¿sois novios?

Itachi: (mira a sara, ella le miro y enseguida supo que queria decir) si… supongo (se rie)

Sara: (sonrie) (se acuerda de cuando vió a su antiguo novio besando a otra y baja la mirada)

Itachi: ¿estas bien? (la abraza)

Sara: si… un mal recuerdo eso es todo (apreta el puño)

Itachi: no pienses en eso ( le besa otra vez) nos vemos luego ¿vale?

Sara: vale

Sakura: (suspira)

Sara: ¿pasa algo?

Sakura: (mira a sasuke) no nada… vamos

Sara: (no podia evitar mirar a Sakura que miraba de reojo a sasuke y cuando este le devolvia la miraba, los dos bajaban la cabeza aunque le pareció ver una vez que sasuke sonreia) ( voy a hacer de casamentera)

Ino: ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Sara: si es que tenemos que juntar a sasuke y a Sakura entonces si

Ino: tengo una idea…

Sara: yo creo que deberiamos invitar a sasuke, y hacer que parezca una coincidencia

Ten-ten: me apunto a ese plan

Hinata: y yo

Sara: (sonrie) oye ino todavía no me has dicho si te gusta alguien

Ino: bueno… en realidad me gusta alguien.

Sara: ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

Ino: se llama sai, va a nuestra clase pero… no se si le gusto

Sara: ¿es alto, moreno, pelo corto y va con un blog de dibujo siempre?

Ino: si ¿por que?

Sara: por que viene

Ino: ¿Qué? (se gira y le ve venir)

Sai: hola chicas ¿Quién es vuestra amiga?

Sara: soy sara, ¿tu eres sai verdad? Me han hablado de ti (mira a ino)

Sai: ¿ah si? Pues espero que te hayan hablado bien… (ve que mira el dibujo por donde tenia abierto el blog) ¿te

gusta?

Sara: mucho ¿Dónde esta eso? (señalando el dibujo)

Sai: en el patio ¿no lo has visto?

Sara: es que no he podido visitar el instituto entero (se rie) ( iban caminando hacia el aula de musica charlando con sai, cuando descubrieron que tenian bastante en común)(llegan a clase)

sara: (ve una guitarra y va corriendo hacia ella)

Sakura: ya ha visto los instrumentos (gotita anime)

Sasuke: cuando le digan que tiene que cantar delante de toda la clase…

Sakura: ¡ es verdad! Ella no estaba cuando empezamos ayer y hasta que no cantemos todos no podemos empezar el sorteo de la semana

¿?: veo que ya ha llegado la nueva alumna

Sakura: si, yo diria que ya tiene otro nuevo amor (se rie)

Sara: ¡ sabes que eso es mentira Sakura! ¡tu sabes bien de quien estoy enamorada!

Naruto: ¿de quien?

Sara: (ironia) de ti ¿no lo sabias?

Naruto: ¿de mi? ¿no te gustaba itachi?

Sara: (gotita anime) (si que es cortito…)

¿?: ¡ empecemos ya con tu evaluación sara!

Sara: ¿Cómo evaluación?

¿?: tienes que cantar 2 canciones una sola y otra a duo con alguien

Sara: (¿por cual empiezo?) empezaré por el duo (¡ayudadme!) (en ese momento sasuke se levanta de su asiento con cara de resignación dejando a sakura pasmada ya que se iba a levantar ella)

¿?: ¿vas a cantar tu con ella sasuke?

Sasuke: no tengo otra solución

¿?: esta bien (empieza la musica)

Sasuke: Qué haces esperando, ¿no ves lo tarde que es? Tu cuerpo está tiritando y no para de llover. ¿Por qué no intentas olvidarlo, llevas tiempo sin comer? Su foto se está estropeando por la lluvia al caer.  
Cógeme la mano y ven conmigo a pasear, no quiero verte más llorando  
aunque duela la verdad, sé que te faltan sus caricias pero tienes que aguantar, yo te aseguro que algún día tú lo vas a superar.  
sara: Nunca más podré tenerle, todo terminó, mi dolor no se detiene y no encuentro solución, ya no volverá, ya no volverá y sin él me muero, no podré aguantar. Siempre me decía que me amaba con pasión y ahora sé que fue mentira, era un juego y me engañó, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más, y vivir no quiero desde que él no está.  
sasuke: Ojalá pudiera entregarte su amistad, me alegraría que vivieras llena de felicidad que te quisiera, que te amara, que llorara por tu amor, que fuese todo tan bonito y olvidar lo que pasó. Yo tambien afronto la tristeza y la verdad, me cuesta tanto repetirme que conmigo ya no está, también decía que me amaba  
con locura y con pasión, pero, ya ves, era mentira, ella nunca más volvió.  
sara: Lo he intentado todo para darle lo mejor y aún no sé por qué me deja sin ninguna explicación, ya no volverá, ya no volverá y en mis pensamientos cada noche está. Necesito sus caricias, todo su calor, pero sé que es imposible,  
no tendré jamás su amor, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más, se llevó mis sueños, sólo sé llorar, sé llevo mis sueños, ya no volverá. Ya no volverá…

(termina la musica) ¿y bien?

¿?: yo me he quedado sin palabras ¿Qué opinais vosotros?

Todos: (aplauden y vitorean)

¿?: ya lo sabes. Bueno ahora te toca en solitario

Sara: una canción que tu escribiste para mi, pinta de colores mi corazón. Ya se que no, fuimos jamás con nuestro mar, para navegar tu y yo.

Pero se que aquel piano en mi alma llevo, tu llegar hacia el cielo tu melodía azul. Por que se quiero mucho a alguien, y hay palabras que habitan en mi interior, que nunca dije antes y que ahora cantaré. Deje ayer mi voz y transmite hoy, solo amor. Suenan olas como cascabeles y de repente hay angeles alrededor. Sale el sol y la tristeza no hay que recordar por que hoy mi voz transmite solo amor (termina la musica y una pequeña lagrima sale de los ojos de sara al recordar la primera vez que cantó esa canción)

Sakura: kurenai-sensei, no diga que no se ha emocionado con su canción

kurenai: (tiene una voz preciosa) bueno empecemos con el sorteo para la semana que viene. Como ya sabeis, escoged un papel del recipiente para ver la canción que teneis que cantar el proximo viernes.

Sakura: (una facil una facil) kiss it goodbye miley cyrus

Sasuke: yo soy asi diego dominguez

Naruto: sinvergüenza diego dominguez

Sara: (le viene que ni pintado) (se rie) ya nada queda kudai

Ino: aun te amo kudai

Hinata: libre soy martina stoessel

Ten-ten: freak the freak out victoria justice

Kiba: 365 days victorious

Sai: llamame loco kiko gaviño

Lee: sin despertar kudai

Sara: (canta por lo bajo un trozo de su canción) miro y ya no esta nadie a quien hablar cae la lluvia y ya no queda mas…

Sakura: ¡ que bien ya no mas clases! ¡vamos al patio! ( estira del brazo a sara y salen corriendo hasta que alguien le agarra de la cintura y le suelta de sakura quien siguió corriendo como una posesa)

Itachi: hola (le besa)

Sara: ¿y eso? (refiriendose a porque la habia agarrado de la cintura)

Itachi: mira (señala donde habia ido sakura)

Sara: ¿Qué es eso?

Itachi: peleandose por estar con mi hermano. No se que le ven la verdad

Sara: pues…(recibe una mirada asesina de itachi) yo te quiero a ti

Itachi: (se rie) esta bien vamos (le coge la mano)

Sara: (ve que varias chicas van a coquetear con el y se abraza a itachi y con la otra hacia señas de que se fueran)

Itachi:¿ y eso?

Sara: (mira hacia donde las chicas aun iban a por el) ¿entiendes?

Itachi: si (le besa dejando a todas las chicas con la boca abierta)

Sara: tengo el presentimiento de que esto no acaba aquí

Itachi: ¿has dicho algo?

Sara: no (coge su brazo y se lo pone alrededor de los hombros) nada (se dirigieron abriendose paso ante las miradas atotinas de muchas chicas que murmuraban `` mira a itachi, ya nos lo han quitado´´ o `` que lastima, que ya no esté soltero´´ ) (se mira pero no se toca)

Naruto:¡sara-chan!

Sara: (y dale con sara-chan) ¡hola naruto!

Sakura:¡ estoy deseando que llegue esta tarde!

Sara: por cierto ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ino: irnos de compras por supuesto

Sara: no me gusta ir a comprar ropa que luego no se si me lo voy a poner otra vez, prefiero comprar libros o discos de musica

Sakura: ya somos dos

Ino: ¿soy la unica a la que le gusta ir de compras

Todos: si (rien)

Sara: ( parece mentira que llegase ayer a konoha y ya tengo un montón de nuevos amigos y un novio fantastico, cuando en el otro instituto…)

¿?: ( le tapa los ojos a sara y se pone a cantar) no es un adios, aunque lo nuestro, se acabó lo lamento y lo peor no soy yo sino tu nuevo amor.

¿?2: tu decision no la entiendo es un error yo nunca te miento

Sara: es muy nice, si hay luz… es fea como avestruz ( se da la vuelta) ¡saionji! ¡sora! ( los abraza)

Itachi: ( ve como abraza a sora) cariño ¿nos presentas?

Saionji: ¿cariño?

Sara: hermanita, cuñado ( mira a itachi) el es mi novio itachi

Saionji: ¿desde cuando tienes novio?

Sara: desde esta mañana (se rie) ¿Qué haceis aquí?

Sora: quedamos ayer cuando estabas en el avión ¿recuerdas?

Sara:¡ es verdad! Me teniais que contar algo

Saionji: en cuanto a eso ( da un paso al lado dejando ver un carrito) es tu sobrina

Sara:… (…) (abre los ojos todo lo que puede)

Itachi: ¿sara? (pasa una mano por delante de ella)

Saionji: ¡ sara! (la agita de los hombros)

Sara: ( empieza a llorar) soy tia…

Saionji: ¡ mi niña! (la abraza llorando)

Itachi y sora: (supiran) mujeres

Sara: ¡itachi! (le abraza a el)

Itachi: (le besa la cabeza) ( entiendo como te sientes yo me sentí igual cuando nació mi hermano) (mira a sasuke)

Sara: ( es extraño, pero me siento mejor en sus brazos, me siento como si estuviera en brazos de el, dios a veces me siento tonta por dejarle ir pero entonces al recordar lo que me hizo..)( se tapa con una mano el costado)

Itachi: ¿Qué haces?

Sara: (mira a otro lado) no nada nada (le duele el costado)

Itachi: dejame ver ( le levanta la blusa)

Sara: no, por favor no… ( le levanta la blusa itachi y ve un moratón y una cicatriz) no hagas eso

Itachi: ¿ que te ha pasado?

Sara: nada (se baja la blusa rapidamente)

Saionji: ¿fue él?

Sara: si… (baja la cabeza)

Saionji: mira que te dije que no le vieras mas

Sara: me seguia a todas partes, y mas de una vez me amenazó si no volvia con el y yo como soy tan lista me negué y mira lo que me hizo ( se levanta la blusa entera y se deja ver varios moratones y cortes)

Itachi: (apreta los puños) ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Sara: mi ex (se da cuenta de sus intenciones) el vive lejos ( le coge la mano) no pasa nada, en unos dias se iran los moratones (se pone otra vez la blusa)

Itachi: (juro que si algun dia encuentro a ese mal nacido lo mato) me tengo que ir ¿nos vemos mañana?

Sara: si… ( esta enfadado)

Itachi: me voy ya (siente como le abrazan por detrás)(se gira y besa a sara) estoy bien, te llamo en un rato

Sara: ( le mira en la cara y lo nota raro, mas palido de lo normal) ¿estas bien?

Itachi: si, claro

Sara: (no me fio, pero bueno…) esta bien ( escucha flojo una canción que le resulta familiar) ¿escuchais eso?

Sasuke: (quita a proposito el cable de los auriculares y se oye la canción)

Sara: ¿es me fui de Malú?

Sasuke: ¿tan raro es que me guste Malú?

Sara: ¡por fin alguien que le gusta Malú! (se acuerda de algo) ¿sabes que su proximo concierto es aquí?

Sasuke: si… pero no puedo ir

Sara: (saca algo de la mochila) toma me las regalaron por aprobar todo y me sobraba una

Sakura: (le lanza una mirada asesina)

Sara: (gotita anime) ¿a que hora quedamos?

Ino: a las 4 y hacemos tarde de chicas y fiesta de pijamas en mi casa

Sakura: ¡ no, no no! Lo hacemos en mi casa que la idea fue mia

Sara y sasuke: (gotita anime) y ahora se pelearán

Ino: en la mia que es mas grande

Sakura: ¡ pero yo tengo sala de musica!

Ino: ¡y yo piscina!

Sakura: ¡ mi piscina es mas grande!

Sara: (a sasuke) ¿ cuanto puede durar la pelea?

Sasuke: toda la tarde

Sara: ¡vamos a casa de sakura!

Sakura: ¡ te lo dije!

Ino:¿por que?

Sara: tiene sala de musica

Sasuke: (sabia que eligiria la sala de musica)

Sara: bueno me voy, nos vemos esta tarde (se va con saionji y sora)

Sakura: yo tambien me voy tengo que ordenar un poco mi habitación

Ino: yo tengo que decidir que me pongo

Naruto: yo tengo una cita… con mi almohada (se va)

Sasuke: (será vago)

Sakura: sasuke ¿haces algo mañana? (se sonroja)

Sasuke: no sé… supongo que nada (mira a otro lado) podemos ir a algun sitio

Sakura: (YUPII) si vale, nos vemos mañana entonces (se va)

CAPITULO 3: EL EX

Sara: ( va caminando rumbo a casa de sakura cuando le suena el movil) ¿diga?... (apreta el puño) ¿Qué quieres?... mira, lo ultimo que quiero ahora es hablar contigo… vale te escucho… ¿Cómo quieres que volvamos después de lo que me hiciste?... no he dicho que no y es que no… por que ya, ¡tengo novio!... ¿ y te sorprende? Te recuerdo que te vi besandote con otra el dia de nuestro aniversario ¡ nuestro aniversario! Ese dia llevariamos 5 años juntos y me pones los cuernos ¿ que clase de persona hace eso?... a buenas horas te arrepientes tu… mira, lo siento ahora no tengo ganas de discutir… no me llames mas asi por favor… adios (cuelga) (sigue caminando hasta que llega por fin a casa de sakura)

Sakura: (abre la puerta) hola… que mona vas

Sara: (se mira) (llevaba una blusa de manga corta violeta con un corazón rojo que ponia ``i love music´´ en blanco unos vaqueros cortos y unaz zapatillas convers negras) tu tambien

Sakura: ( llevaba una blusa de tirantes rosa con corazones blancos, minifalda roja con mallas negras y zapatillas convers blancas) vamos dentro

Sara: (van al salon donde estaban ya ten-ten e hinata) ¿ donde esta ino?

Sakura: aun no ha llegado, seguro que estará aun en su habitación mirando su inmenso armario para ver que se pone y seguro que no se decidirá por nada

Sara: (gotita anime) (no sabia yo que se lo tomara tan enserio)

Sakura: ( estan viendo la tele esperando a ino para irse a dar una vuelta cuando ven un anuncio de concurso de bandas en konoha)

Sara: (piensa en voz alta) molaría tener una banda

Sakura: si la verdad (tiene una idea) ¿por que no hacemos una nosotras?

Ten-ten: como si fuera tan sencillo, necesitamos como minimo, dos guitarristas, un bateria, un teclado, un bajo y al menos una voz y solo somos 4 no creo que ino quiera tocar ningún instrumento

Sara: se lo podemos pedir a los chicos

Sakura: ¿a que chicos? Naruto solo sabe tocar smock on the water con la guitarra, kiba no creo que quiera, lee solo sabe tocar la pandereta y sai… ni siquiera se si sabe tocar algo

Sara: yo pensaba en itachi y sasuke

Sakura: sasuke no va a querer

Sara: si tan convencida estas de eso le llamo a ver que dice

Sakura: vale, llama te va a decir que no

Sara: (pone manos libres) ¿sasuke?

Sasuke: ¿sara? ¿pasa algo?

Sara: me preguntaba, si te gustaria formar una banda con las chicas para el concurso de bandas

Sasuke: si lo he visto,¿ pero no necesitaríamos mas gente?

Sara: si estas tu ya solo nos quedaria encontrar una o dos personas mas

Sasuke: suena divertido, vale. Lo hablamos luego

Sara: ¡ vale! Nos vemos adios (cuelga) (mira a sakura) ¿ves? No era tan difícil

Sakura: ( no lo puedo creer) pero aun asi nos sigue faltando otra persona

Sara: de eso me encargo yo (suena el timbre) seguro que es ino ( va a abrir)

Sakura: voy yo ( abre la puerta pero no era ino, si no un chico con el pelo, blanco y un ojo azul y el otro amarillo) ¿buscas a alguien?

¿?: ¿esta sucrette?

Sara: (al oir sucrette va a ver quien es) ¿lysandro?

Lysandro: ¡ sucrette!

Sara: ¿ que haces aquí?

Lysandro: es castiel…

Sara: no quiero saber nada de él

Lysandro: escuchame… intenté detenerle pero no pude

Sara: (al recordar que significaba eso) ¿me ha seguido?

Lysandro: y eso no es lo peor, está cabreado, muy cabreado

Sara: ¿Dónde está?

Lysando: eso es lo que queria decirte, está en tu casa, esperando a que vayas

Sara: ¿saionji le ha dejado entrar?

Lysandro: …

Sara: ¿ que le ha hecho?

Lysandro: no lo vi solo la vi caer al suelo y a el entrar gritando tu nombre

Sara: ¡ tengo que ir!

Lysandro: es una locura, ¿quieres que te deje peor de lo que estas ya?

Sara: no lo entiendes lysandro, si mi hermana está herida, quien sabe que hará si encuentra a noa

Lysandro: ¿Quién es noa?

Sara: mi sobrina, apena tiene un mes de vida ( sale corriendo y se choca con itachi)

Itachi: ¿A dónde ibas tan deprisa?

Sara: a mi casa (sigue corriendo)

Itachi: (va detrás de ella) ¿Qué pasa?

Sara: es muy largo de explicar itachi, vete por favor no quiero que te hagan daño a ti

Itachi:¿quien me iba a…?(no pudo continuar por que sara le golpeó y lo dejó inconsciente)

Sara: (le agarra antes de que caiga al suelo) perdoname, no quiero que veas esto (le deja apoyado en un arbol y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a su casa cuando ve a saionji en el suelo inconsciente)¡saionji! ¿estas bien?

Saionji: (aun inconsciente) protege a mi hija

Sara: a eso vengo ( lleva a saionji al sofá y sube a la planta de arriba sin hacer ruido)

¿?: ¡ sucrette!

Sara: (coge un bate de béisbol de su habitación y va en silencio hasta la habitación donde estaba noa) (menos mal, esta bien)

¿?: (se va acercando) no puedes esconderte eternamente, te encontraré

Sara: (puede que a mi si, pero a mi sobrina no la tocas) (esconde el carrito detrás de la estanteria y pone las cortinas para disimular)

¿?: (entra al baño) solo me quedan dos habitaciones y no quieres saber lo que te voy a hacer cuando te encuentre

Sara: ( agarra fuerte el bate y sale de la habitación) ¡tu tampoco quieres saber lo que te voy a hacer por seguirme!

¿?: (la ve) con que estabas ahí, curioso es el ultimo sitio donde buscaria

Sara: ¿Qué quieres castiel?

Castiel: (mira el bate) veo que aun sigues sin poder defenderte tu sola

Sara: sigue, y verás donde acaba el bate

Castiel: ¡pero si se ha vuelto valiente!

Sara: (golpeando el bate en su mano) si ahora ya no me das miedo, asi que si no te vas de aquí a pie te vas a ir en ambulancia, elige

Castiel: ¿estas tu sola? Entonces va a ser rapido ( va a pegarle cuando alguien lo agarra de atrás)

¿?: no tan deprisa toro

Sara: ¿sasuke?

Sasuke:¿Quién es este intento fallido de matón de barrio?

Sara: (se le escapa un pequeña risa) mi ex castiel sasuke, sasuke castiel ahora hechas las presentaciones ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: iba a casa de Sakura, para hablar de lo de la banda y te veo correr por la otra acera y a mi hermano inconsciente y supuse que habia pasado algo grave para que lo dejaras asi y he venido, por cierto itachi va a llegar en (mira el reloj) 3,2,1…

Itachi: ¡sara!

Sasuke: ahí está, rapido coge a tu sobrina y vete yo me encargo de castiel ( lo lanza contra la pared)

Sara: eso si es fuerza, y yo creia que era bruta ( va a coger a noa y sale corriendo saltando por encima de castiel quien estaba apoyado en lo que quedaba de la pared)

Itachi: (ve bajar a sara) ¿estas bien?

Sara: si ¿ y mi hermana?

Saionji: ¡ sara, noa!

Sara: he evitado que la encontrara

Saionji: ¿tu estas bien?

Sara: si… (suspira) sasuke ha llegado justo antes de que le partiera el bate en la cabeza

Itachi: ( va a subir)

Sara: yo no subiria, sasuke parecia cabreado

Itachi: si el está cabreado, imaginate como estoy yo

Sara: siento lo de antes, pero no queria involucrarte en esto

Itachi: ahora si que me voy a meter (sube las escaleras)

Sara: ¡itachi, no! (le sigue y se encuentra a castiel inconsciente y un reguero de sangre hasta que ve a sasuke de rodillas en el suelo y la navaja de castiel a pocos metros llena de sangre, su sangre) ¡sasuke! (corre hacia el) ¿estas bien?

Sasuke: ha sido rapido (se desmaya en sus brazos)

Sara: (comienza a llorar) ¡ itachi! ¡llama a una ambulancia, rapido! (abraza fuerte a sasuke) aguanta, enseguida te llevamos al hospital

Itachi: ( llama) ¿hola?... si… por favor que venga una ambulancia, rapido… vale, dense prisa por favor (cuelga)(se arrodilla al lado de sara)

Sara: esto no habria pasado si no le hubiera dejado solo con castiel (se acuerda de que sigue ahí castiel) espera un segundo( se separa de sasuke y va a donde estaba castiel y se da cuenta de que no está) cobarde, aun me sigues haciendo daño. ( vuelve con itachi hasta que llega la ambulancia y se llevan a sasuke, itachi se en la ambulancia, ella va corriendo cuando a mitad de camino)

Lysandro: ¡sucrette!

Sara: Lysandro ¿pasa algo?

Lysandro: sube te llevo

Sara: (se sube al coche de lysandro y le cuenta todo desde que llega a su casa hasta que ve a sasuke de rodillas) si no le hubiera dejado, no le habría pasado nada

Lysandro: si no hubiera llegado sasuke quien sabe donde estarias tu

Sara: prefiero morir yo que un amigo esté en el hospital por mi culpa (llegan al hospital, itachi está sentado con las manos en la cara)¡itachi!

Itachi: ( gira la cabeza, se ve que esta llorando)

Sara: (se sienta y le abraza) el estará bien, es fuerte

Itachi: lo sé, me preocupas tu

Sara: ¿yo?

Itachi: no me dejaste protegerte de castiel

Sara: si no te dejé es por que sabia que alguien podia salir mal parado incluso morir y prefiero mil veces morir yo que cualquiera de vosotros acabe mal por mi cobardia

Lysandro: conociendo a castiel, si es que puedo decir que ese es el castiel que conocí no va a parar hasta acabar con todo lo que quieres

Sara: lo sé, por eso no queria que te metieras en la pelea por que el no pelea limpio nunca va sin su navaja. Pero ¿por que se ha vuelto loco? Si fue el quien me engañó no al revés

Lysandro: fue un dia después de pelearos iba al instituto para pedirte perdón y arreglar las cosas cuando te vió abrazandote con Nathaniel

Sara: yo solo quería un abrazo porque me acababa de enterar que la semana siguiente me mudaba (le viene a la mente muchos recuerdos con Nathaniel) Nathaniel…

¿?: ¿me llamabas?

Sara: (se gira)(le abraza) te he echado de menos

Nathaniel: yo tambien sara

Sara: me has llamado sara

Nathaniel: ¿es como te llamas no?

Itachi: (tenia sujeta la mano de sara y la apretó dando a entender que no le gustaban esas muestras de cariño con otros chicos)

Sara: (se da cuenta de lo que significa y se separa de nathaniel)

¿?:¡ familia de sasuke uchiha!

Itachi: (se levanta y se dirige a la habitación en la estaba sasuke)

Sara: (baja la cabeza)

Itachi: (se da cuenta de que sara no le sigue)(le coge la mano otra vez) tu tambien eres familia de sasuke

Sara: (sonrie, y le besa)(entran a la habitación donde se encontraba sasuke y ven estaba durmiendo)( se ve tan tierno cuando duerme)

Itachi: ¿te parece mono?

Sara: no puedo evitarlo, parece un niño pequeño

Itachi: otra igual (suspira) ¿Qué le verán todas?

Sara: lo mismo que a ti, aparte de que es una monada, en el fondo es una gran persona, aparenta ser frio y distante, pero cuando lo conoces es completamente diferente a lo que parecia en un principio

Itachi: sabe como enamorarlas a todas

Sara: menos a mi, yo le quiero pero de una diferente a ti, se que llevo 2 dias aquí en konoha, pero de una cosa estoy segura, es mi mejor amigo, aunque parezca una locura

Itachi: (ve que sasuke se esta moviendo) creo que te oye

Sara: se que me oye (sonrie)(le besa la mejilla) gracias (le acaricia la cara) (se sienta al lado de sasuke y se pone a cantar) Tal vez existan más fuertes, más guapos, Más altos o bajos, discretos, osados, Distintos entre si Pero el amor que te doy Como amigo aun en el centro del mundo Te digo no encontraras así. Todo y más, haría por ti Solo por verte sonreír. Pasaran días enteros en los que soñemos con ser mejor Y creceremos cuidando que a cada momento brille el corazón Me basta con solo saber que eres feliz Al encontrar en mi un amigo así

Sasuke: (se despierta y se incorpora de golpe en la cama)

Sara: tranquilo(le recuesta otra vez) duermete (le besa la frente)

Sasuke: ¿estas bien?

Sara: no te preocupes por mi, tu duerme, necesitas descansar

Sasuke: (le mira)

Sara: (interpreta eso como una petición para que cante) ¿en serio?

Sasuke: (asiente)

Sara: vale (suspira) lo puedo imaginar pero no se siente, que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel, que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente, dicen que es tan suave dulce y fluye como miel. ¿cuanto tiempo tardará o no es para todos?¿por que de mi se esconderá?¿donde está? Quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo, quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar, con el de alguien especial. Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

Sasuke: ¿te han dicho alguna vez lo bien que cantas?

Sara: si… (suspiro) pero, lo dicen por decir

Itachi: no entiendo

Sara: si, me lo dicen pero lo dirian aunque si mi voz sonara como uñas en una pizarra

Itachi: (apoya su cabeza en el hombro de sara y cierra los ojos)

Sara: ¿estas bien? (le pone una mano en la frente) pobrecito, tienes fiebre, vamos a tu casa (se va a levantar)

Itachi: no podria dormir sabiendo que estais aquí solos

Sara: me da igual quedarme aquí con sasuke, quiero que descanses

Itachi: quiero estar contigo (se duerme)

Sara: (que mono)

Sasuke: que recuerdos (suspira)

Sara: ¿el que?

Sasuke: (me ha escuchado) nada

Sara: cuentamelo

Sasuke: no lo ibas a creer

Sara: intentalo

Sasuke: vale (le cuenta que ella de pequeña vivia en konoha, que ellos eran muy amigos y que ella siempre habia estado enamorada de itachi, cosa que no le sorprendió y que un dia tuvo un accidente volviendo del colegio que el la llevó al hospital y como no despertaba la llevaron a otro hospital en una ciudad muy lejos de alli y que dias después dijeron que habia perdido la memoria)

Sara: no lo puedo creer (mira a otro lado)

Sasuke: ya nada queda, se fue nuestro amor, las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol, se fue el calor de amarte, ya nada queda de nuestro amor

Sara: (se acuerda de algo)

FLASHBACK

(hace 7 años…)

Sara: puedo oir tu voz, diciendo el adios destruyendo toda la ilusión, ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar, ni siquiera puedo imaginar. Que al fin te iras de mi lugar, si hay alguien mas no puedo ni pensar. Que ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor, las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol se fue el calor, de amarte ya nada queda de nuestro amor

Sasuke: (aplaude)¡ bravo!

Sara: no es para tanto (se rie)

Sasuke: te voy a inscribir a la voz kids (se rie)

FIN FLASHBACK

Sara: (nota como unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos)

Sasuke: ¿me crees ahora?

Sara: (asiente con lagrimas en los ojos) voy al baño.(sale fuera de la habitación y va a un baño cercano y le viene otro recuerdo a la mente)

FLASHBACK

(hace 7 años…)

¿?: ¡ deja en paz a mi sasuke-kun!

Sara: ¿desde cuando mi bro es tuyo? ( com eran tan amigos sasuke era su brother y ella era su sister)

¿?: he dicho que dejes a sasuke y a itachi

Sara: tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer

¿?2: dejalos si no…

Sara: me da igual que esteis coladitas por sasuke pero pero itachi me molesta porque a mi tambien me gusta

¿?: (le tira al barro) te hemos avisado

¿?3 y ¿?4: ¿avisado de que?

Sara: ¡ i-itachi! No nada (se levanta del barro rapidamente)

¿?3: ¿te han dicho algo? (les fulmina con la mirada

Sara: ( casi llorando) ¡ no nada! (se gira para irse corriendo


End file.
